Allen x OC lemon
by IncubiNotturni
Summary: A little Allen lemon my friend wanted me to put up.


Allen closed the curtins,so Timcampy won't see and turned to me,lust burning bright in his stalked toward me lust burning in his grey look alone was enough to make me weak.

He now stood infront of me,his pale chest and and silver hair damp from the rain outside.I crossed my legs and leaned back on my hands as they sunk in the mattress under my weight.  
I smirked up at him,my eyes meeting his.

"What's wrong,Allen?You look like some one challenged you to poker?,"I purred,my smirk widening when he took the eyes widened and then narrowed, taking me up on my pushed me down and got top of smashed his lips with mine as he tugged the strap of my tank lips left mine,but not before niping them,and went to my ear.

"Well Dusk,I am gonna get Lucky~,"He purred in my ear,nipping my lobe and tugged at it.A shiver went down my spine as he trailed kisses down to my lips barely touched my skin as he searched for my didn't have to search for long before my grip on his biseps ,he bit down hard and sucked at the wound when I hissed.  
He staddled me,making sure I felt him against sat back,his smirk ever still there as he ground into me.I gave out a breathy moan as he pulled my top skin glowed in the dark grey eyes clouded over with love abd animalistic lust,his chest cut to perfect angles,soft but sharp.I never felt the need to be with someone as muchas I need him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a hand caressed my cheek and lited my chin to meet his face."Your so beatiful,Dusk.I really am lucky to have you,"He murmered before slowly and passionatly kissing me,leaving me breathless.

"Ti amo,Allen,"I whispered in his ear when we pulled back for air.  
"I love you too,...m-mia...bella."He stumbled over his words but I can still tell that he indeed meant it. A jolt went through me at the souynd of my native tounge on his lips.  
He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist,the Innoccence in his arm and my body going hay-wire,making it even more super sensitive then it was moan softly as sparks hair tickled my neck as his tounge slowly and lightly trailed up,causing me to moan uncontrolably.I angled my head up giving him room to he worked my neck,his hands trailed up to play with my breast.I whimpered softly as his finger rolled turned my head and kissed me again. I moaned sofly and ran my hands in his hair,tugging at in softly.  
He groaned and gripped my hips,grinding into my rear.I bit my lip,trying to hold in the moans begging to get noticed and his grip tightened and he got rougher with his hands.  
I moaned loudly and turned around.I gave him a heated kiss and ground our hips together,both of us gasping at the contact.

"You don't know what you do to me,Dusk," he groaned,closing his eyes.I slowly brought my mouth to his neck and kissed up his pulse. I reached his ear and softly whispered into it.  
"Show me,then."He out as animalistic growl and and pulled down my shorts at an agonizing fingers brushed against my opening before looking up and smirking up at me.  
"so wet already."I smirked back."Your wearing too many clothes."I pulled down his pants,getting them half-way before he pulled it off the rest of the got on top of me and put his hand on the waistline of my panties and slowly pulled them hand traced my opening as he leaned in and whispered in myear",You like that?"The smirk resurfaced on his pale handsome face.I bucked my hips into his hand but he pulled back and held me down.

"Your gonna have to say it~," He said his smirked still present.

"Allen please~,"I chuckled and put a long slim finger inside me.I gripped the sheets and arched my added another finger and picked up the pace.I felt my self getting close as moan after moan fell out of my pulled out and I let out a whine, but he silenced me by sucking on my small button.I moaned loadly as I climaxed,My eyes flashed White as my back lifted of the bed in lapped up my fluids as I panted,coming down from my I recovered he got of me and sat next to me to take off his boxers.  
I came up behind him and wraped my arms around his torso.

"My turn~," I whispered in his ear and licked the shell,causing him to moan and grab my elbow pulling me closer so my breast were squished against his scarred back.I trailed kisses down his neck as my hand traced his sighed softly in content when I found his soft-spot.I sucked on it to leave a mark,then let my hand travel to his pelvis,just above his Aching hips buck upwards slightly as he let out a growl of frustration and grabbed my hand and led it to his legnth,wrapped my fingers around him,and moved it along his member.I teased him,moving my hand slowly as I let my hold loosen and tighten all the ground,his hips bucking to meet my hand,

I smirked and pulled him on the bed.I crawled over him and kissed him,all the while pumping moaned in my mouth,allowing me to evade his broke away,gasping.  
I planted kisses down his body until I reached his member.I took him into my mouth,slowly sucking as I bobbed my groaned and tangled his hands in my short black hair,pushing more of him into my mouth.I moaned around him and swirled my tounge around the groaned and bucked his hips wildly as I grazed my teeth against his shaft.

"D-Dusk!I-I'm gonna-!"He threw his head back and yelled out his hips tensed as he released into my mouth.I swollowed himup quickly before he could grab a hold of my hair and pulled me back up for a passionat I was under him again,His lust filled eyes staring back to my own amber and grey ran his hands down my body to my lips met mine in a sweet and loving kiss.

"You ready?"He asked when we pulled back.I nodded,wrapping my arms around him,bringing him closer."Just be gentle..."He nodded and pulled my legs up and slowly pushed inside of Me.I cried out in pain as he streatched my virgin wall to fit his large stopped,worry plain on his face at the sight of my was only halfway in but I already felt so full.

"H-hey,are you ok?"He asked,brushing off small tears off my cheeks and cupped my face."I can pull out."He started to move out,but I wrapped my legs around his hips,not only stopping him from pulling out,but pushing him in all the gasped then moaned while I whimpered once more.

We stayed like that until I let him go of my grip."go ahead,"I whispered letting my legs go slack around was still worried but went as slow as his clouded mind clouded mind would allow him to go.I moaned as he grunts at the friction he created.

Soon the room was filled with our moans and pants,as well as the the sound of slapping 's will slipped away as as his member speared me over and over,faster and harder then.  
before.I moaned at the new speed and began clawing down his sculped hissed and arched his back,forcing himself to the hilt.

"Oh god,Dusk!,"He moaned,gripping my leg and turning me on my si allowing him to reach further inside hitting my G-spot.I let out a cry in pleasure."A-Allen!Hit right t-there!"  
I clutched the sheetsfor nodded thrusting faster into me."God!So tight...,"He mermered."Your so big,"I moaned as he thrusted hard and growled and flipped us over so I was on top of held my hip as I bounced up and down on him,Nails digging into my skin as his head rolled back, bucked into me as I down and gave him a sloppy kissed back and grabbed my chest rolling and massaging them. I moaned against his lips.

His hands then traveled wrapped one arm around me and with his cursed hand he grabbed my bottom causing a shot of electricity to shoot through gasped and and picked up the went on,with him sometimes softly slapping my butt to shoot more pleasure through our Ride was beginning to end as we both move at an inhuman soft moans that we started off with were now screams and chant of eash others' names.

"Allen,I-I'm almaost there!" I cried as he slapped me once more a little harder then the other."Me t-too"he groaned the shifted under me,"I want you to scream my name!Tell the world who did this to you!Who you belong to!"He growled,biting down on my neck and grabbing my lower cheeks."Allen" I grip tightened and his jaws locked down on my throat.

"Louder"

"Allen!"

"Louder!"

"MIO DIO,ALLEN!"

He hit that one spot again,and I went over the back arched as my walls clamped down on him,spilling my climax all over bucked into me and pushed me onto his length until he too came calling my name.

We layed there,me on his chest,both of us panting and trying to catch our breath.I got off of him moaning softly as his member left me and laid down next to wrapped his arms around me and gave me a slow loving kiss,which I returned happily.

"Ilove you,dusk"He whispered as began to drift into sleep

"I love you too" 


End file.
